Message Sent
by MandyPandyMoore
Summary: Stiles is at a meeting and Tessa can't wait for it to be done...


A/N: This was written for my best friend. I know next to nothing about Teen Wolf, Just what my friend has told me and what I have watched in Season 1 Episodes 1-7. But, viola! Hope you enjoy!

Tessa sighed, laying sprawled out on the bed where she had planned on surprising Stiles. She thought he had just popped out for a moment but it had already been an hour and he wasn't back. Tessa hummed and grabbed her phone.

Tessa: Where are you?

The little buffer signal twirled around a couple times then message sent notification popped up. She didn't have to wait very long before her phone dinged.

Stiles: Derek called a pack meeting.

Tessa: Come home, please.

Stiles: Why?

Tessa: I'm lying in bed, wearing your shirt.

Stiles: Which one?

Tessa: The white one with the blue collar. Wanna see?

Stiles: You're seriously asking me that question?

Tessa grinned and bit the corner of her tongue. She held her phone up and snapped a quick selfie. Her golden brown hair scattered around her like a halo, green eyes staring up seductively, tugging on the side of her lip with her teeth, her tan skin very exposed, and showing as much cleavage as possible.

Stiles: Mmm... sexy. And why are you in my shirt? Not that I mind.

Tessa: I was going to surprise you, but you didn't show up. :(

Stiles: I'll be there as soon as the meetings done. About half an hour at the most.

Tessa frowned, she couldn't wait half and hour, she wanted him now, and she knew just how to lure him in.

Tessa: I'm very, very wet.

Oh, she was evil. She could just see Stiles's reaction in her head, eyes wide, mouth open, he might even make that cute little groaning noise.

Stiles: Oh my god! Tess! I'm in a room full of wolves that can smell arousal! And they're all looking at me!

Tessa giggled.

Tessa: Can't you come home now?

Stiles: It's a very important meeting, but I promise I'll come straight home.

Tessa pouted. Time to take it a step further. She slide her hand down her stomach and reached under the shirt and began to play with her wet folds.

Tessa: I'm touching myself.

Stiles: I just told Derek to hurry.

Stiles: He's glaring at me. I think he's jealous.

Tessa grinned time to send the final blow.

Tessa: I'm not wearing anything under your shirt.

She bit her lip and waited. There was a slight pause then her phone dinged.

Stiles: Nothing?

Tessa: I couldn't find my panties this morning, or a bra...

Tessa: Does it turn you on? Knowing that I am COMPLETELY NAKED under your favorite shirt?

Tessa: Would you like a picture?

Stiles: I'm on my way home. Be there in five.

Tessa: I thought you said the meeting was important. I wouldn't want to interrupt it just because I'm verrryyyy horny and verrryyyy much in need of fucking.

Stiles: Meeting? What meeting? Be there in two.

Tessa giggled and positioned herself on the bed with stiles shirt ridding up just enough on her thighs, not enough to show off the full picture, but enough to generate interest. She heard his jeep pull in the driveway and the door slam open and closed.

In less than a minute, Stiles burst in. He tugged off his shirt and climbed onto the bed kissing her harshly, his cock strained against the denim, his hand moved under the shirt to cup her bare entrance, as if checking to see if she was telling the truth. A low growl came up from his throat, he slide two fingers in making her back arch.

She trailed her hands down his bare torso and fumbled with the clasp on his jeans, quickly pulling them off, then released his throbbing cock from his boxers, giving it a few quick pumps.

He broke the kiss and positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in, all while placing hickeys on her neck.

She moaned loudly.

Normally, Stiles would set a steady pace but apparently she had pushed him over the deep end. The thrusts shook the bed causing the headboard to bang against the wall so loudly she was sure the neighbors would hear.

"God." Stiles moaned releasing her neck to pull down his shirt, uncovering her breasts, and began sucking on her nipple. "I almost creamed my pants twice on the way over, just thinking of you naked and wet."

Tessa mewled as his hand slithered between their bodies to tease her clit. She clawed at his back, most definetly leaving long red marks then reached up and suckled on his ear, knowing he loved it.

He let out a grunt his hand rubbed her clit harder as she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. The room filled with panting, the sounds of skin on skin, mewls, moans, groans, and the occasional dirty talk that often filled the Stilinski home and I mean the whole home, they had done it in just about every room.

Tessa let out a particularly loud moan and Stiles knew that she was very close to the edge. Within two more thrusts, Tessa spasmed around him and came with a silent scream, then chanted stiles name.

As always Tessa's climax triggered Stiles own, his thrusts became sloppy with one loud shout of Tessa's name Stiles came hard, burying his face into her shoulder.

They stayed in the same position as they slowly came down from their highs and caught their breathes.

Stiles pulled out causing a little cum to dribble out before flopped bonelessly next to her as she slung a blanket over them, knowing from experience that they may feel warm now they would be thankful for it soon.

Stiles curled his arms around Tessa waist and pulled her close.

"Sti." She murmured nuzzling into his chest.

"Hm?" He asked sleepily.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"Um, Monday?" He asked, she snorted.

"Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue." He said, before sloppily attacking her with a kiss. "Today is our one year wedding anniversary." He said when they broke the kiss.

Tessa nodded, satisfied and pressed a kiss to her husbands bare chest.

Stiles phone dinged, Tessa reached over and grabbed it.

Scott: When your done, we really need to finish that meeting. P.S. Tell Tessa to be careful, screaming like that might hurt her voice.


End file.
